High efficiency power supplies are desirable for a variety of systems, such as for battery-operated systems including mobile phones, tablets, laptops and other user devices. Battery management systems include power conversion circuits to control battery charging with controlled voltages and regulated output currents. Accurate average output current regulation is desirable, but involves use of a sense element, which adds to the circuit die size and cost.